


We Take The Engine And We Control The World

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Category: Inception (2010), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M, Revolution, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Eames has been living in the Tail for years and he's ready for the revolution. This time the revolution won't fail. He won't let it.An Inception and Snowpiercer crossoverThe rating may change later!
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	We Take The Engine And We Control The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Inception and Snowpiercer crossover, but if you haven't seen one (or both) it will still make sense! This will be set in Snowpiercer's world with Arthur and Eames. 
> 
> This is based off the movie Snowpiercer because I haven't seen the show yet. 
> 
> In Snowpiercer, all of humanity is on a train which circles the Earth after a coolant that caused another ice age was released into the atmosphere in the hopes of combatting global warming. The train has the Front section, the Middle section, and the Tail section. Curtis, the protagonist of Snowpiercer, lives in the Tail where people are treated cruelly by others further up in the train who lead more privileged lives. He's leading a revolt against the awful living conditions and the oppressive powers of Wilford, the train's engineer, and the Front section.

For Eames, the hardest part about life on the train was watching the children grow up. They were forced to grow up in cramped quarters without an ounce of privacy. They had never eaten anything other than those goddamn protein bars. They had never been able to see the sun. And the worst thing was that they didn’t even know the difference; they couldn’t miss beautiful things because they had never seen anything beautiful in their lives or experienced anything that was truly _good_ in their lives.

The only thing that kept Eames going was Curtis and Gilliam’s plan. This time the revolution would not fail. It couldn’t. Eames wouldn’t let it. The McGregor Riots had failed because, well, he wasn’t quite sure why they had failed. He had been there, though, and survived only to come home to harsh punishments that were doled out to everyone, regardless of whether they had participated in the revolution or not. And he had sworn that the next time they would succeed, no matter what.

* * *

“Why’ve you got a ring around your neck?” Edgar asked as he fell into step behind Eames.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you manners?” Eames snapped before immediately regretting losing his temper. He’d always liked Edgar. He reminded Eames of himself; reckless, optimistic, and mouthy.

“Well,” Edgar said with a snort, “Curtis tried.”

“Right. Well, Curtis has a very different idea of manners than most people,” Eames said dryly. “But, if you must know, I was engaged a very long time ago.”

“Were you? I didn’t think you were the type to settle down,” Curtis’ voice rang out as he leapt down from a nearby bunk before reaching up to help Tim down, too. “And my manners are fucking fine, thanks very much.” He set Tim on the floor and they began walking behind Eames and Edgar.

Eames smiled a little, despite himself. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear. And don’t swear in front of Tim, Curtis. Do you want Tanya to kill you?”

Curtis huffed. “I’d like to see her try.”

“I bet she’d have you pinned down in a minute flat and begging for mercy in three,” Edgar chimed in.

“Thanks for your support,” Curtis said wryly. “But back to that…. You were going to get married?”

“Yeah, I was surprised, too. But he was,” Eames paused, struggling to come up with a word to describe Arthur. “… special,” he finally decided on.

“Special?” Edgar repeated as he scrunched his nose.

“Jesus, Eames,” Curtis said with a snort. “Have you always been such a sap? Did you grow up dreaming of having a love worthy of a Hallmark movie?”

Eames pointedly ignored Curtis, though he desperately wanted to tell Curtis that the Hallmark network had missed out on an excellent opportunity as well as detailed information on semi-failed government projects. He stopped walking and took a seat on a nearby bed. Edgar, Curtis and Tim followed suit.

“What’s Hallmark?” Edgar asked.

“It was a company that made cards for holidays. _Like I love you, Dad. Happy Father’s Day_. Or _Happy Graduation! You’re destined for great things_. But they also made some god-awful movies. They were mostly Christmas-themed, you remember what Christmas is?” Curtis asked.

Edgar nodded. “I’ve only heard you tell the story of the time you got drunk and snogged your boss on Christmas Eve five times, but I think I remember it well enough.”

Eames smiled as he recalled Curtis’ rather unfortunate evening.

Curtis glared at Edgar before continuing. “Or they at least focused solely on a romance between two people - who am I kidding, it’s Hallmark, so it was always a man and a woman - that were set up to be together in the first five minutes of the movie, ten at the latest,” Curtis said.

“Did you love him?” Tim asked seriously as he looked up at Eames with large, wide eyes.

“I did,” Eames said because he couldn’t lie to little Tim.

He remembered the last time he had seen Arthur. They had been living together in the Tail, both too stubborn to eat anyone else. So they had really been starving to death together in the Tail while chaos erupted around them.

But they’d been much younger and much stronger when they had originally boarded the train. And they’d been surviving. At least until the door leading to the next car opened and people decked in tactical gear with guns started firing into the throng of people arguing over severed limbs and limited resources.

They had crouched together under a bed, avoiding the hail of bullets. But then Arthur had spotted a girl standing in the midst of the chaos clutching a dead woman’s hand.

Arthur had always loved children and they’d often had fights about whether or not they would have kids; Arthur was determined to become a devoted family man while Eames was certain that it could only end in disaster. At least on his end.

Arthur would’ve surely been an excellent father. After all, Arthur was good at everything he set his mind to. But Eames was certain he’d follow his own father’s behaviors, which involved cheating, drinking, and running out.

But they had never had the chance to find out because Arthur had crawled out from under the bed, ran out and shielded her, ushering her to Eames, before falling to the ground a few feet away when the bullets finally tore through him.

Eames had been forced to watch in horror, as Arthur was dragged away by a pair of dark boots while he held the girl and kept her quiet as they hid beneath the bed.

“Have you ever loved anyone?” Edgar said, breaking the silence and turning his attention to Curtis.

Curtis shrugged and nudged Edgar’s shoulder. “The only person I need is you, kid,” he muttered and Edgar’s face broke into a wide grin as Curtis reached out to ruffle his hair.


End file.
